


Malavai and Ander Part 1

by Sapharen



Series: Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Ending [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Romance, SWTOR, Sci-Fi, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai Quinn has been in service to Ander Malice, the Emperor's Wrath, for 20 years now. Yet, only recently has Malavai discovered that his lord had deep feelings for him. How will this affect their friendship and where will it go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malavai and Ander Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship between Malavai Quinn and my sith warrior, Ander Malice. If you don't like Malavai Quinn, you don't have to say so, I know he is well hated. This is also an alternate ending for swtor, so keep that in mind, while reading.

Journal Entry

To whomever it may concern, my name is Malavai Quinn and I am the loyal servant of Ander Malice, Sith Lord and Emperor's Wrath. However, that is not the whole truth. I am also in a sexual relationship with him. Perhaps, in order to best explain how this happened, I should start with the first time he told me his feelings.

It was 20 years following Darth Baras' death. My lord had, somehow, graciously convinced High Command to grant me the rank of Moff and give me an Imperial Dreadnought to command. I was given my own crew but I would always take commands from my lord, should he have any.

My lord, as well as his wife Vette, lived on my ship, along with myself. Although Vette and I bickered regularly, my lord never seemed to mind. I sometimes look back on those days and curse myself for being so inconsiderate.

On that fateful day, my lord, Vette, and I went to Nar Shaddaa to 'relax and unwind', as my lord had put it. We were gathered on a building rooftop when my lord said he had to attend to something. He told us to wait there for him, saying he would return shortly.

As soon as he left, however, Vette told me she couldn't take it anymore. That she was unhappy with their marriage. I tried to console her, telling her our lord would be devastated if she left but she wouldn't listen. Then she told me that my lord cared for me as much, if not more than he cared for her.

I rejected what she told me but still she persisted, claiming it to be true. Then, she sat on the edge of the roof and pushed herself off. I tried to reach for her before she fell... but I was too late. I stood there, watching as she fell into the smog below. I couldn't believe what had happened but I knew I had to tell my lord, even if he blamed me; he had a right to know.

I found my lord sitting on a bench, in the spaceport. I sat beside him and he simply said "I know." I will never forget the way he said those words. They shook me to my core. He had used the force to read my thoughts and thus found out about his wife's death. What came next, however, I could never predict.

He didn't look at me when he said: "She wasn't lieing. I love you as much as I love her. Loved..." My lord was clearly heart broken and I dared not say a word to him.

For several weeks, it was like that too. I remember when my wife died as well... She had gone insane and tried to kill our own children and myself, until my lord stepped in and struck her down. I knew what he was going through, so I waited until the day he began to talk to me again...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months after Vette's Death...

Ander entered Malavai's office with a box in hand. Malavai saluted Ander and stood at attention. "Quinn, there is no need to be so formal. No one is here but you and I." Ander said. Malavai relaxed and averted his gaze from him. "How may I help you, my lord?" Malavai asked. Ander smiled and placed the box on the desk. "Take this. It's a gift from me to you. I hope you like it." Ander said before leaving the room.

Malavai looked at the box and used his vibroknife to open it. Inside the box was a latest-edition blaster, brand new and ready for battle. Malavai inspected the blaster, absolutely pleased, but soon noticed that his initials were engraved on it. Malavai was stunned. Ander must have spent a small fortune to get a brand new blaster custom-made like this.

Under the blaster, in the bottom of the box, was a note.

It read: "Quinn, if you liked the blaster, come meet me in the music room. If not, just give it back to me; I will know I fucked up."

Malavai immediately switched out his blaster and left for the music room. Ander loved to play the piano when he was younger, thus Malavai had one made and installed in the ship for him.One would never normally see such an old-fashioned and outdated instrument for sale or in use, but Ander was different. The way he played inspired troops and often times sent a message that only his music could send. For that reason, the music room had always been a symbolic location for Ander and Malavai.

Malavai hurried to the music room and even before he arrived at the door, he could hear Ander playing the piano. Malavai quietly opened the automatic door, putting it on silent, as to not disturb his lord, but it was futile. Ander could hear the pounding of Malavai's heart beat via the force and stopped playing as he entered the room. "I'm sorry, my lord. I tried to be as discrete as possible." Malavai said. Ander stood up and walked over to Malavai. "I'm a Sith Lord, remember? No matter how quiet you are, the force can still hear you." Ander said. Malavai bowed in submission.

"Yes, my lord. I apologize for underestimating the force." Malavai said. Ander simply smiled and patted Malavai on the shoulder. "Why are you bowing? I'm not angry with you. In fact, I was merely teasing you." Ander said. Malavai looked up at him. Ander glanced down to see the blaster on Malavai's hip. "Do you like it?" Ander asked. "Yes, my lord. It is a wonderful gift." Malavai said. "I'm so glad! I was wondering if I got the right one." Ander said with a smile.

"Permission to speak freely, my lord." Malavai said. Ander shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I said you were always able to speak freely..." Ander said. "Ah, yes, pardon me, my lord. How did you know which one to get? I've never heard you ask me such a thing." Malavai asked. "Your son, Heig, gave me a hint as to what you wanted. He said you were talking about wanting a new blaster." Ander said.

Malavai was slightly shocked and angered at Heig for telling his lord such a thing but then again, both his son and daughter thought of Ander as an uncle. Ander helped raised them, after all. "I see. Thank you, my lord, for thinking of me." Malavai said. "I..." Ander started. "I also wanted to readdress something." Malavai looked at Ander, waiting for him to continue. "I know you blamed yourself for Vette's death but that's wrong. It's my fault. You did your best and you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your hands." Ander said.

Ander was worried for Malavai, how could he not be? After everything they had been through, Malavai still believed he is nothing if not just a normal officer to his lord. "Quinn, I love you. Maybe that's why being around you, has made it easier on me. So please, don't think that you are a burden. Just seeing you smile gives me strength; it gives me purpose. If I can see a smile from you everyday for the rest of my life, then that would be a life well spent." Ander said.

Malavai could feel his heart beat increase, and feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He did his best to hide it but Ander saw right through his attempts. "Aww, I made you blush. How cute." Ander smiled. "My lord, please..." Malavai said as he averted his gaze from Ander.

Malavai hid his blushing cheeks with his arm. "I'm sorry, my lord, but if you will excuse me..." Malavai tried to leave the room but Ander had used the force to break the locking gear on the door, keeping it from opening. "Whoops. I didn't mean to break it..." Ander sighed.

Malavai turned back to his lord, seeing as how his only exit was blocked. Ander approached him slowly, forcing him to back up into the wall. Ander placed a hand against the wall, next to Malavai's head. "My lord..." Malavai said softly.

He knew Ander loved him, but he didn't know what his own feelings were. Were they admiration for his lord, love, or lust? He honestly couldn't tell. That is why he didn't want this, not until he knew exactly how he felt towards Ander. He always had doubts in his own feelings but because of Vette and his own wife, to separate them, he was never able to confirm them.

Ander moved his face close to Malavai's, stopping mere centimeters from his own. Then, Ander used the force to push the door off its frame and into the hallway. "I will never force you into anything, with me. You have to want it. If it would be better for you, I can leave-"

"No! You can't." Ander's eyes widened. That was the first time Malavai had ever raised his voice at him. "Even if I don't feel the same way you do, I want you to stay. You are the reason I am still alive today. If it was any other Sith, they would have killed me. Instead, you forgave me, you gave me purpose and you gave me the greatest opportunity that I would have never gotten on my own." Malavai stared at Ander with determined and honest eyes.

He was serious. Ander hugged Malavai tightly, but soon realized how uncomfortable it was for Malavai, and released him. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I was just so happy that you wanted me to stay by your side." Ander said.

"No, my lord. I apologize for raising my voice at you." Malavai said, looking away from Ander. Ander frowned and tilted Malavai's chin to look at him. "Quinn. Please smile. It makes me happy." Ander said softly. Malavai gave him a soft smile and Ander smiled as well.

Then, they left the music room together, as friends... for now.

Over the next few weeks, Ander kept his word and didn't touch Malavai in a way that would make him uncomfortable. They continued to work together as they normally would have, more as close friends than anything else.

Malavai was still searching for the answer to his feelings but only on his off hours, when he was able to put his thoughts to paper, or a digital journal - heavily guarded with multiple passwords and its own separate security program - but he was still 'writing' his thoughts down.

Malavai stared at his monitor, deciding what to put down as the answer to: What is my lord to me? He wanted to give an answer but it was still too early. Malavai sighed and pressed [Save], before leaving the monitor. It was time for bed, and he needed to get up early the next morning.

That night, however, Malavai would finally have his answer. Malavai dreamt of him and Ander kissing. The dream would have progressed on to more intimate situations, if Malavai had not awoken.

It wasn't fear or the like, that awoke him, but he was very much surprised at his own subconscious. Perhaps he truly did love his lord, but it still could have been lust. No, lust would have meant that Malavai had always liked men or at least found his lord attractive. Which, until just recently, was not the case. Perhaps, instead, it was just curiosity and Malavai only wished to experience it once. The thought of such a selfish and half-hearted act made Malavai shiver. Doing such a thing and then rejecting him, would crush Ander's heart, Malavai thought.

Malavai wasn't going to do that to him. However, Malavai could still feel where the 'dream' Ander kissed him and couldn't stop thinking of it.

Malavai made his decision. As much as he hated the idea of it, he was going to ask his lord to kiss him. If he wanted to do more, then it was love. If he revolted and rejected the kiss, then he also had his answer.

Malavai first checked the security cameras to see where his lord was; in the music room, of course.

Malavai made his way to the music room and in the hallway, he heard a sad yet hopeful tune being played. Perhaps, it was a song describing Ander's feelings. Malavai entered the room and Ander stopped playing.

"My lord." Malavai said. Ander closed the piano and made his way over to Malavai. "Yes, Quinn?" Ander asked. "I want you to kiss me."

"What?" Ander asked. What had come over Malavai? Ander was shocked by Malavai's request. Malavai was uneasy as well; his heart beat had increased in speed and intensity.

"I want you to kiss me, my lord." Malavai said. Ander didn't know quite what to do. He had waited for the moment Malavai would ask something like this but now that it was happening, he wasn't sure if he should do it. Still though, he couldn't suppress his desires any longer. His love was asking him to kiss him, thus he had to. This may have been the only chance he got.

Ander placed a hand on Malavai's cheek, before locking lips with Malavai's. Ander didn't dare go any further in his kiss, less to keep from scaring Malavai. 

Malavai didn't reject the kiss, instead, he wrapped his arms around Ander's neck and pushed himself upwards. Ander, surprised by Malavai's eagerness, gently pushed Malavai away and retracted from the some-what aggressive kiss. When Ander saw his face, Malavai was bright red and Ander could hear his heart pounding. "I'm sorry, my lord. I should have restrained myself..." Malavai said, ashamed of his own actions. "Sorry for what?" Ander asked. "You simply showed your love for me in a private room."

Malavai blushed deeply. "This room is hardly private, my lord. There are security cameras in here. What will the crew think-"

Ander silenced Malavai with a second kiss. "It doesn't matter what they think. I love you and as long as you are by my side, I will protect you and everything you hold dear - that includes your position in the Imperial Military." Ander said, gently caressing Malavai's cheek. Malavai eventually gave in to his lord's touch, and wrapped his arms around Ander's torso, hugging him. "I believe I feel the same as well, my lord..."


End file.
